Beautifully Tragic
by Shion Shi-chii
Summary: Meeting his bride to be, Sebastian, struggles to conquer puberty, unknown feelings and his sudden urges.What happens when his fiancé had a controversial secret? Will he abandon his duty? Or let love conquer? Let us uncover his story, secrets and motives through his historical journal.Follow him as he shows us the start and end of his beautiful tragedy. AH/AU, SebaCiel,Fluffy,Lemon!
1. Preface

**Preface**

My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis, and welcome to my wretched life.

I am part of the noble family, Michaelis, the first son of Harold Andrew Michaelis and his wife Katherine Marie Michaelis. I have a younger sibling, who was known as, Claude Michaelis. Our family is a clan of mercenaries trained to kill.

I was eight when my father started my training. I was a prodigy, I learn lessons fast and I can do advanced techniques easily and skillfully. By the age of eleven I was already fully trained. My parents then decided to hire tutors for me to study manners, mathematics, history and many more. This time I was the perfect son they could ever think of.

On December 14, 1881, my family was invited by the Phantomhive family to their daughter's 5th birthday. Of course we accepted, little did I know that that day was going to be the start of my beautiful tragedy.

My family has been a part of a classified contract. An agreement established by our forefathers, a partnership between our distinguished family and the notorious Phantomhive family. Collaboration in business, and underground work, but most of all, the contract states the tradition of the Michaelis heir getting betrothed to the oldest daughter of the Phantomhive family.

This is my journal. I can only hope that the one reading this will be smart enough to keep my secrets untold. This story of mine contains secrets kept away by lies from our surface society. The truth hidden from history.

The story of what really happened.


	2. December 14, 1881

**Shi: Yeahhhh! . I'm so happy! I'm happy as a little girl~! Laaa! Oh, Wait! I AM a little girl… XD Well, sorta. I just finished my muti-chaptered fic "Demonic Rhapsody" and moved on to this new fanfiction~! Make sure to check it out if you haven't yet~! I'm so excited about this fic! How about you guys?**

**Ciel: No.**

**Shi: Oh, come on Ciel don't be such a sore sport! You know you are~!**

**Ciel: No, I don't. Who would want to be a girl in this story? Certainly not me.**

**Sebastian: I don't know, young master, but this story is a bit intriguing. I think it's worth a try. **

**Shi: Yeah! You bet it does! You should listen to Sebastian more! He knows what's good for you. Besides, there's a little twist in the end that I know you would surely love!**

**Ciel: Hmph! Whatever. Let's just get on with this.**

**Shi: *Pouts* You're no fun! Okay, I guess we could… Sebastian, would you do the honors?**

**Sebastian: Why, of course. Shi does not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters all rights and claims goes rightfully to our creator the charming Yana Toboso. *Bows***

**Shi: Yeah! Gotta love her! Oh! But I do however own the OCs is this story, such as Harold Andrew Michaelis and his wife~!**

**Ciel: Shi is just some abominable idiot who wants to own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**

**Shi: … You know he's kinda right… Oh well… Ciel?**

**Ciel: *Sigh* Fine. We would like to warn you about Original Characters (OCs) and also a bit of OoCness (Out of Character)… Nothing too serious actually, although, as said in the summary, there would be Lemon and Fluff between two males which are otherwise called yaoi or shonen ai. So, if you despise it as much as I do, get your stinking ass out of here.**

**Shi: Now, now, Ciel, we have to be nice to our readers. Why don't you follow our good mannered Sebastian over here? And I know you love yaoi! . Since, you and Sebastian are mostly the pairing centered in this story… Although, I smell a love triangle. Well, anyways, please continue…**

**Ciel: *Shivers* Ugh.**

**Sebastian: To avoid unnecessary confusion, each chapter would be named after the date in the journal. The first part with be the opening of the journal and the middle part would be the story with the point of view of yours truly, and will end with the closing of the journal. Emphasis would look like this (Bold) and or (**_Italic_**) or maybe both. (~XxX~) indicates the start of the narrative story while (XXX) states a scene change. (*) Tells the readers that there would be an explanation about that certain sentence, name and etc. at the end of the story. That is all.**

**Shi: So why don't we start this first chapter~! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**December 14, 1881**

**Age: 13**

**Dear journal, **

Today was the day I would finally meet our family's life partners or rather my wife to be. Not to mention, my relatives I had never met. It seems like the Earl of Phantomhive is my mother's brother, due the contract, that is.

I can say that I am excited. I have neither met or know my wife to be or even that particular side of my family. Today was my chance to get to know them better. I do not know why but I feel like today was going to be quite interesting.

Before we got on our way, my mother took the liberty to remind me that the family's daughter has no knowledge whatsoever of the arrangement and contract just yet and that it would do me good to not talk about it for awhile in her presence. I silently rolled my eye during our talk. I knew about that contract since I was able to think, my father drilled it right into my subconscious, nevertheless I obeyed my female parent.

By the time we settled off it was in the middle of the afternoon about three o'clock to be exact. Upon reaching the estate, I found myself at awe…

**~XxX~**

It was a majestic mansion, amazing architecture, marble flooring, and most of all, the outstanding and luscious garden. I stood there dumbstruck while breathing in the elegant atmosphere. Guests started to crowd the entrance as we passed by. When my family finally reached the doorway we were greeted by the head of the house and his wife.

The Phantomhive Earl looked dashing with his black outlined, deep blue tailcoat with a black clothed tie and gloves, followed by his black pants and buckled shoes. His wife was wearing a sparkling green gown filled with white ruffles and laces, she wore a black choker and had her blonde hair partially tied up.

I looked up to my other family members and took note of their own clothing as well. I myself am wearing an all-black tailcoat, bow, vest and torso. I wore a crisp white shirt inside my monochrome outfit, my getup was completed with a red rose on my chest pocket. Claude was wearing identical togs to me, except instead of a red rose he had a silver rose instead. He also differs with his black tie rather than a bow. I smugly concluded that my brother was boring enough to use a tie instead of a playful bow.

While my father was wearing a tailcoat and pants, my mother was wearing a puffy gown. My father and mother were wearing matching flashy outfits. Wearing golden costume-like formal attire they stood out with the black outlines and floral decors on their attire.

My delighted mother gathered the equally delighted Earl into a bone-crushing hug as they exchange greetings and a few words. The both looked genuinely pleased to see each other, seeing as they have been apart from each other for such a long time. He then turned to face my pleased father.

"I am quite glad all of you came to my daughter's birthday, Harold," a deep but welcoming voice greeted as he out reached his gloved hand. My father, Harold chuckled and shook his hands politely.

"It's a pleasure, Vincent, I believe we still have matters to discuss," Lord Michaelis smiled. On the other hand, I could see my mother joyfully greeting Lady Phantomhive. My brother and I awkwardly continued standing beside our father as he started a little chat with the earl. It felt like forever as we were silenced in an uncomfortable temporary muteness.

Finally realizing that we were there, the slate-haired man offered us a warm smile. "Are they your sons?" he asked our father. It seems like our dear father got carried away and actually forgot to introduce us. Just _great_.

"Oh, yes! I forgot, pardon me. This here is my oldest son, Sebastian, and next to him is my youngest, Claude," he smiled as he introduced us. "Sons, meet Earl Vincent Phantomhive."

"Nice to meet you sir," we said timidly in unison.

The man named Vincent chuckled, "Call me Uncle Vincent, will you," he smiled and affectionately ruffled our raven-like hair. We started to walk through the carefully designed halls of the vast manor.

We were on our way to the hall when the elegant man turned and spoke to me, "Sebastian, am I right? You seem like a decent young man," he confidently asserted. At first I was bewildered but then it occurred to me that I was his daughter's future husband. I smiled politely and thanked him of his kindness of judging me.

He then led us inside and told us to feel at home during the party. After a few exchange of words the earl and the Michaelis head parted ways.

**XXX**

To me, a party seems to be quite boring for children, not that I consider myself a child anymore. Adults always seem to have more fun than children, little children are better off playing outside than joining a party. Unfortunately for me, I was being treated as a child so I was no exception.

I was not really in to the party so I excused myself and silently went to the estate's luscious garden. The night was so beautiful and the stars shone brightly. I found a marble bench near a certain bush and decided to take a breather there. I sat there quietly and gazed the majestic moon, until…

"It's quite nice tonight, is it not?" a sweet and melodic voice spoke. The unknown person sat beside me. The person next to me was small and when the moon finally illuminated her features I had a full view of her. She had two big round eyes, both in rich color of sapphire blue and sheltered by incredibly long eye lashes. The little girl had porcelain-like skin and grayish-blue long curly hair. She had an innocent and wide smile on her small and smooth lips. She looked like she was, what, about four years old?

She wore a light pink dress that was surrounded by lush red roses below her fragile hips. The gown was very puffy with several dark ribbons holding up the colored parts showing a white layer underneath. Her outfit fell over her shoulders elegantly with two thick black ribbons.

"Well, yes," I finally answered after a long and awkward moment.

"My name is Ciel, what's yours?" her grin grew wider. I swear that if she can smile any bigger than this it would be very creepy.

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis," I smiled willing to return the favor.

"Hmm… Michaelis, where have I heard that before? Aha! You are my father's business partner, am I right?"

"I am not, but I am sure my father is... Wait, did you say your father?" I asked a bit curious who her father was. My father had a lot of business colleagues, but I already had a hunch who this child's father was.

"Yes! My father, Vincent Phantomhive! I am sure you have heard of him," the sapphire-eyed girl nodded approvingly.

"Oh, so you are the birthday girl, are you not?" I playfully teased as it was quite clear that it was indeed her birthday party we were celebrating. If I could dutifully remember, she was the family's only daughter.

"Yup! And I am sure this party is going to be fun! My mother planned it and she is just wonderful at planning parties!" Ciel happily exclaimed. "Wait, Michaelis right? Your mother is Auntie Katherine! That means we are cousins, right?" she asked rather expectedly.

"It seems so," I confirmed with my usual smile.

We sat there for what would probably an hour or two. Ciel kept on chatting and talking. Usually, I would find myself greatly annoyed of such circumstances but being with her I found out that I did enjoy her company and did not mind her blabber mouth. We talked about trivial things and then we found ourselves laughing every once in a while.

So she was going to be my future wife? Well, surprisingly I find myself contented and that I did not mind such an arrangement.

During our chat, I learned a lot of things about the talkative girl. She idolizes her father quite so dearly and loves her mother just as much. She had a dog with the same name as mine, which I strongly disapprove off seeing as I was more of a cat person. She likes reading books and playing around outside. She was quite an adorable little girl.

"Ciel, honey, are you out there?" a feminine voice called out.

Suddenly the girl's face lit up even more, if that's logically possible, that is. She jumped up, grabbed my right hand and placed it on her small ones.

"That was my mother, come now let us join the party! It would be quite a pity if we miss my own birthday!" Ciel jumped up and down as she pulled me towards her mother. I did not know if it was just a trick of the light but I thought I saw her glow the whole time, this time she looked like a Greek goddess who fell down from heaven. Okay, maybe I _was_ going crazy.

**Sigh.**

I blame stress.

"There you are, honey! Your father and I have been looking for you! Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was with Sebastian in the garden!" she answered enthusiastically, still holding unto my hand lightly. Her hand felt so warm and comforting that I did not mind at all.

"But Sebastian is inside. What do you mean, honey?" his mother asked once more trying to make sense of her child's statement.

"I mean my new friend, mother! His name is Sebastian Michaelis," she explained as she introduced me to her charming mother.

"Oh! Sorry about that, honey. Your Katherine's son, am I right? I have heard so much about you," she smiled this time referring to me. Is their family always this smiley?

"Why yes, I am honored," I answered politely giving my best smile as I took her hand and kissed the back of her palm. After all, where would I be if I could not do something as simple as being a gentleman?

"Oh! Quite a charmer, are you not?" she giggled. "Now why don't we come inside and eat dinner, I am sure that the guests will miss the birthday girl!"

"Of course, mother!" Ciel affirmed as eager as ever.

**XXX**

"Why don't you stay for the holiday, Katherine? I am certain a long journey has left all of you drained, besides it's been forever since we caught up. I am sure the children would also like to know each other better," the teal-haired count encouraged while sipping his cup of Earl Grey tea. "You could give your footman a call tomorrow morning to gather some of your clothing and necessities', seeing as this is an abrupt change in your family's schedule," he added.

"I suppose you are right," Katherine, my mother, smiled, patting the silk table napkin above her lips to remove any lone pieces of crumbles from the scone she just ate.

"Then it's settled," Harold, my father, loudly interrupted, making the other occupants of the room jump from their rightful places. Noticing this, the Michaelis Earl apologized.

As far as I know it was about nine o'clock in the evening. I found myself sitting in the middle of my stoic brother and the overly energetic cousin of mine. And just my luck, did I find, Sebastian the dog, lying down infront of me. I scowled in distaste as I lowered my cup of tea back to the finely crafted table.

Ciel on the other hand did not notice my displeasure and before I knew it she was right beside the dog cuddling it playfully. Her long locks swayed as she made her every movement or whenever she giggles blissfully. She really was a sight to see. Next to me, I can also see my brother nearly gawking at her.

_Nearly… _

He never dares show much emotion after all. Seeing this, I felt a surge of possessiveness towards the young girl. My brother and I always **did** have some arguments, misunderstandings, or may have a _pinch_ of rivalry. He knew about the engagement, and I swear that I smell a tinge of jealousy somewhere, not that I like to brag.

"My Lady, it is now time for bed," the household's head butler, Tanaka, asked the little Phantomhive, still sprawled on the floor as she lay with her equally playful dog. She sat up as she acknowledged the elderly man with an enthused nod. She took his offered hand and bid all of the occupants of the room a good night with her sickly sweet-sugary voice.

I do not know why but I am intriguingly drawn to her. Everything about her seems to be fascinating to me, not to mention her every move too. The way she talks, the way she smiles, the way she laughs… everything. This was quite an unfamiliar feeling but, I felt comfortable just being within her presence.

**XXX**

Tonight I found myself unable to sleep. Plague with incoherent thoughts about my bride to be, I stumbled as I rolled around the supposed to be comfortable bed. I tried closing my eyes but it was of no use so I settled with looking at the ceiling just until sleep finally consumes me into the darkness.

Seconds passed and as seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, I found myself greatly deprived of sleep but, I could not find in my being to sleep just yet.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

I instantly sat up. Who would visit me at this time at night? I thought cautiously as I got ready for the worst. It might be an intruder of some sorts. One of the things I learned in my trainings was to be alert at all times and to never let my guard down.

With my heart rising, I crawled out of bed as silent as possible. Seeing as I had no weapon of some kind, I settled for the next best thing. I found a candle holder right on top of the table next to my bed. I tiptoed my way to the door while frantically thinking of various ways to escape if by chance it was indeed an intruder.

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

It knocked louder this time. I clutched the heavily designed candelabra's neck even harder as I slowly reached for the door knob. With sweat dripping from my forehead, I leisurely twisted the knob. Bracing myself, I opened the door and jumped right infront of it.

To my surprise what greeted me by the door was quite little in size. The intruder was wearing a night dress and was holding a stuffed bunny. Wait, stuffed bunny? As I finally realized who was at the door the petite figure looked up to me and flashed him a toothy grin. It was Ciel, eating chocolate with her right hand while holding the said stuffed bunny on the other.

I quickly hid the candle holder behind my back. I sighed in relief. That was close. I came to my knees as I faced her with my own usual smile. Wow, I had been smiling a lot today. "Ciel, what are you doing in my room at this time at night?" I asked, positively curious.

"Well, I could not sleep… I see you can't too," she winked. "You thought I was an intruder, were you not?" she smirked as she crawled on top of the huge bed. Honestly taken aback, I stood up and welcomed her to my temporary quarters. It seems like I underestimated her young mind, no wonder the Phantomhives were the brains in a mission.

I was probably seeing an incredibly new side of her right now. That was until she retuned back to her innocent and happy-go-luck self of hers when she decided to chomp down the chocolate pastry. Once again this girl never seized to pique my interest. I slid right next to her side and decided to make myself comfortable.

"Do you want to see something nice?" she asked as she started to fiddle with her silk night gown. She was now straddling on my lap. How that happened was beyond me, nor do I even care enough to shove her away. I did not really mind, instead, it was a bit comforting. I guess that I'm not the only one feeling comfortable in her presence, she seems at home with me too.

"Why not? What would you like show me, Ciel?" I raised a slender eyebrow of mine. She giggled and jumped of the silk covers of the bed. She ran up to the door and beckoned me to follow her. I reluctantly obliged as I tardily stood up from my sitting position.

**XXX**

Getting to our destination took longer than I thought as we ambulated from my quarters to the classy music room in their manor. It was very elegant and had intricate designing written all over it. It had numerous instruments inside. Some were old and ancient, by the looks of it a collection of artifacts. Others were modified version of the old ones. And some of it were simple instruments found in a normal music room.

I found Ciel making herself comfortable infront of the piano where a stool was placed. The piano had a complex look and pattern, even so it was still beautiful. I slowly paced to the fragile figure and decided to stand next to the piano.

Ciel looked at me incredulously and patted the enormous space left from the huge stool. I sat next to her, obeying her silent order as she gently stretched her wee little fingers. She was going to play the piano right? But I somehow found that quite hard to someone who has such a minuscule pair of hands*. She inhaled silently whilst resting her hand on top of the piano's black and white keys.

And right after she started playing, I mentally slapped myself because of my mediocrity in judging her. She was amazing, the way her hands nimbly glided through the keys could make a world renowned pianist bow their heads in shame. The certain piece she was playing had an interesting intro and after a few more seconds I found myself listening to Ciel's lovely voice.

_*'Everything is engulfed by snow, as everything melts into silence and grief.__  
__When I hold up my hand,__  
__The fragile snow melts upon my palm and dissolves to nothing.__  
__Snow piles up like sand, once you gather, it all in one single piece.__  
__"Is my voice clear to you now?"_

_Please once more, once more again…_

_**Please hear me out**__.'_

I sat in amazement until she ended the piano piece with a lone high pitched musical key. We sat there for what felt like an hour, even though it was just mere seconds. Everything was at peace and quiet until…

"Did you like it?" she asked while she brightly faced me. She effectively shook me out of my trance. It took me a moment to gather my wits and look towards her openly.

"It was beautiful. Who composed it?" I asked, gently patting her head.

"I did," Ciel smiled seemingly very proud of herself. I almost chocked out my response as my eyes widened in comic proportions.

"You did?" I asked still not buying it. The notes in the piece were complicated and carefully elaborate. I couldn't imagine a child at the age of five, no scratch that, she made it before this day so, she was four or below when she made this song? Not only that the lyrics too, it had a certain meaning and sadness into it, there's no way she could have composed that.

"Yes, it's named… Soundless Voice*," she bit her lip as she announced the name of the song. "You were the first one who heard it, not even my parents did," Ciel added with a smile.

My eyes softened as I realized the true meaning of the song. She was afraid to express her voice to other people, that is, apart from me. I wonder why? "You have a beautiful talent and voice, Ciel. You should not be afraid to show it," I spoke.

"Thank you," the teal-haired girl solemnly uttered. Another moment of silence enveloped us but Ciel decided to break it.

"Sebastian," she called out as she genuinely gave me her breathtaking smile.

"Hmm," I hummed, signaling her to continue with whatever she was going to say. She scooted over towards me until our skins met and inquired if I could keep a secret, of course I favored her.

There was once again a moment of silence, this time it was not comfortable, it was the opposite of comfortable, for it was tension-filled.

"… I am a **boy**," he or she, I don't know, faced me directly with an unfaltering gaze.

**~XxX~**

Well I did not expect that, nor do I want to find out physically right now. After that I ushered her to her room, however it was more like she he led me. You may say that it must be some prank he or she pulled on me but there is one thing I learned during my short stay here, and that is…

Take Ciel Phantomhive **seriously**.

I knew exactly what I will do first thing in the morning tomorrow. And my parents are going to give me an answer whether they like it or not.

**Yours truly,**

**Sebastian Michaelis**

* * *

***|**_**But I somehow found that quite hard to someone who has such a minuscule pair of hands.|**_

**~ During my past activities and experiences I found out that having small digits makes playing the piano very hard to do. Although hard, it still can be possible but with more effort that is.**

***|**_**The English Song Lyrics|**_

**~ This is the real song lyrics of Soundless Voice albeit translated to its English version and was edited to a smaller version delivering the message of the song differently from what it really meant. I found the translation through the internet.**

***|**_**Soundless Voice|**_

**~ A Japanese song originally sung by Len Kagamine from the Vocaloids. It was used in a cover by a Nico Nico singer under the nickname of VALSHE and was used by Black Butler fans as "Ciel Phantomhive's Unofficial Character Song" due to the singer's coincidental similarity with the tone of voice. It is an incredible song and I suggest you readers try to listen to it.**

* * *

**Ciel: Okay, I got to hand it to you, even though it's really painful to do so, that was what I call a twist.**

**Shi: *Sticks her tongue out* I told you so! What do you think Sebastian?**

**Sebastian: It was much more intriguing than I thought. Albeit, I could never imagine myself this young, but I could do so clearly with the young master.**

**Shi: Aww! *Talks with baby noises* Wook at the cutie pie~! *Squeezes Ciel's cheeks, **_**hard**_*** Aww! But I'm kinda disappointed since I didn't make Sebastian much in character. But I did good with little Ciel, right? I think. Oh, well! Just tell me what you readers think, okay?**

**Ciel: Ouch! Shut up and get your filthy hands off of me… *Slaps Shi's hands away***

**Shi; Aww! You're so mean… which makes me love you even more! Just like Grell does with Sebastian! *Squeal* **

**Sebastian: *Shivers* Please do not mention that cursed name infront of me. *Sigh* Since Shi is too busy fawning over the young master, I will be the one to introduce the game. This game was inspired from XxChocoMelloxX, however it has a different concept than hers. **

**You readers would give this story's characters an object of your preference in response to something they did on the updated chapter and tell us why you did so. If your response would be something positive you would give the character something he/she would like and as for a negative response you would give them something they dislike. For example…**

_**|I give Ciel a chocolate cake for being so cute!|**_

_**|I give Sebastian a sloppy dog for not making out with Ciel then and there.|**_

**Please review it for us to count out or identify your donations. And please don't forget to comment about the chapter as well. Viewers who would be donating would be mentioned in the next Introduction.**

**Shi: Just to let you know, I'm no psychic! So, let me know what you think about the story okay? I would also love some constructive criticisms out there, but no flames! So don't be shy~! **

**Ciel: That's just her other way of begging for reviews… So don't let her die… I swear she would if you don't review. You would never see the next chapter of this ever again if you did murder her indirectly. Of course I would do the same but-**

**Shi: All right that's enough, were running out of time…He's right, though! I need motivation, people! And reviews are the bestest way to get them! See you guys next time on the next chapter… Bye~!**


	3. December 15, 1881

**Shi: Yeah, I know I talk to much... Yada, yada... Okay let's just wrap this up really fast guys! CCIIEELL! o**

**Ciel: Okay... Geez... ****Shi does not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters all rights and claims goes rightfully to our creator the charming Yana Toboso. And as I said last time she is a make believe idiot... =_=**

**Shi: ... Right.. Sebastian~!**

**Ciel: Hey! How come you called him in a calm and refine way. I was called like some hobbo in a parking lot!**

**Shi: *Whisper* Shhh! Sebastian's talking!**

**Sebastian: We would like to warn you a about the dirty language that will be found in this chapter, as well as disturbing wet dreams. Also yaoi or shonen ai moments and OCs. And uhm...**

**Shi: SEMEN! o Dirty Sebastian you~! He almost drooled over poor little Ciel! .**

**Sebastian: Ahem?**

**Shi: Right, Ciel? My beautiful and beloved shota?**

**Ciel: Ugh. You sound like Viscount Druitt... Whatever. ****To avoid unnecessary confusion, each chapter would be named after the date in the journal. The first part with be the opening of the journal and the middle part would be the story with the point of view of yours truly, and will end with the closing of the journal. Emphasis would look like this (Bold) and or (**_Italic_**) or maybe both. (~XxX~) indicates the start of the narrative story while (XXX) states a scene change. (*) Tells the readers that there would be an explanation about that certain sentence, name and etc. at the end of the story. That is fucking all.**

**Shi: Now, now language dear, Ciel~! Okay! Let's get this show on the road! **

* * *

**December 15, 1881**

**Age: 13**

**Dear journal,**

I want to know the truth. Part of me says that it was nothing but a lie however, underneath my subconscious I **know** that _he _was telling the truth. Today I woke up with a grouchy start, sleeping awfully late at night was finally taking its toll.

It was all much **more** worse as I found out puberty was on the run at such an early age*. I had a particularly sinful dream, and it was triggered by none other than the same little boy I met last night. It was quite sudden as I found a puddle of semen on my supposedly crisp white sheets. Embarrassed by the outcome I called for our ever trusted butler for his services. He was trustworthy enough to keep it as a secret as I expressed my discomfort.

Puberty sure is a **bitch**.

Especially if you're dreaming about a person who is not only _younger_ than you but also has the _same_ gender. It is all so confusing. I guess this is what my parents mean about growing up.

That morning was tension-filled. To me, that is. I wanted to know the truth but at the same time I was not sure if I wanted to know the answers. This morning, when I greeted Ciel it was as if nothing happened last night when he flashed me one of his consistent bright smiles and greeted me a good morning. This clearly irked me in some way but I decided to ignore it.

I waited patiently for breakfast and decided that whether I like it or not, I _need_ the answers.

And I was going to get them…

**~XxX~**

"_Ahh~! Se-Sebastian… Gyah!" panted Ciel as he blushed rose red. I continued swooping down to plant little kisses at his bare pale chest. I couldn't control myself any longer. The little boy looked so heavenly under me. I'm not used to this urge. It's overwhelming and painful I need to find release! I found out that this irresistible bundle of heap under me was the one my body is craving for._

_The heat it's unbearable. I need somebody to touch, I need someone to touch me. I… _

"Sebastian? Sebastian, honey?" Lady Michaelis called my attention looking worried by the minute.

"Pardon?" I shot up finally meeting the real world as I took in the surroundings. I sigh as I felt my cheeks heat up ever so slightly, still remembering the remainder of my wet dream.

My mother coughed a she reminded me something, "You were saying, honey?"

"Oh, right. Mother, father, I wish to speak to you after breakfast. May I?" I asked calmly as I took another bite from my buttermilk scone.

"What about, my son?" my father urged sipping his boiling hot cup of Darjeeling tea. The residents of the large dining table were now all ears to me.

Would Ciel be ashamed if I uncover the truth to this many people? I decided that I did not want Ciel to be embarrassed. Sure, his parents know about his real gender but I had no way of saying the same for the others. Girl or not, Ciel was still my kin. Or is it something else? I didn't know.

"I'd rather in private, father," I proposed, giving no attention to the prying eyes around me. That is, except for Ciel as he instead chuckled quietly in his seat, this confused me to no end but decided to let it pass by instead, _again_. There was something different about Ciel's peculiar behavior today, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

After a nod of understanding my father dismissed the subject for later discussion. We continued to dine a quiet and awkward breakfast.

Flashbacks of my disturbingly wet dream swallowed my thoughts once again. _Ciel flushed under me while I…_

Bursting with a beet red blush, I harshly banished my impure thoughts. There was no way I would do that! That was so improper! I cannot fathom the idea. And yet, here I was daydreaming about my **male** cousin.

Maybe he wasn't really male. Maybe he just wanted to pull a little prank on me and I fell for it…

Hollow 'maybes' reasoned with my rational mind, while I tried to calm myself down as I started to feel my pants tighten around me.

"Sebastian, dear, are you all right? You look flushed. Do you have a cold?" my mother inquired, concerned. This took me away from my train of thought and back to the real world. Vigorously shaking my head, I assured my mother it was nothing but heat.

"But, Sebastian, my dear boy, it's snowing outside," the Earl of Phantomhive chuckled, pointing to a nearby window.

**Damn**.

It was indeed snowing, dynamically to be exact. My face blushed even more because of embarrassment. Gingerly straightening myself up, I coughed an authoritative noise and continued eating as if nothing happened.

The adults in the table took a moment to stare questioningly at each other before they disappeared to fits of feminine giggles and or hearty laughters. I silently cursed myself _and_ my perturb dream.

**XXX**

I was on my way to my parent's room as I walked down the manor's hall way. It looked so quiet and peaceful seeing as nobody was around.

A lot of thoughts were rising off my head. I had to think straight if I really wanted the answers I was looking for. I was going to stand up there and go straight to the point. Yes! That was what I was going to do.

I was not one to hesitate, and I surely am no coward, but as I reached for the lounge area's door knob I found himself having second thoughts. What if I told my parents about Ciel's gender? And then what? Was I going to disappoint my parents with cancelling the engagement? No. I was just going to justify the truth, right? No harm done.

Biting my bottom lip I twisted this golden door knob. Once inside I was greeted by my parents, the Earl of Phantomhive and his wife. I swallowed and continued my way inside. After acknowledging the inhabitants I faced my parents hoping for and an explanation. "Pardon me but… I thought I asked for a more private conversation father?" I asked trying to be as polite as I can be.

My father chuckled and ruffled my hair. "It would be quite alright, Sebastian," my father defended as he beckoned me to come closer. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about my son?" he encouraged.

I was not at all comfortable at my current circumstances. I was about to talk about their daughter or rather son in front of his own parents. I gulped hard and started, "It's something about my bride to be, father," I trailed off nervously finding the right words to say without bringing discomfort or being rude to Ciel's parents. My eyes slowly wondered to the floorboards to find relief from the adult's stare of sheer curiosity. "I've recently discovered that… he was a boy…" I then looked up to see their expressions.

I expected looks of anger, confusion, or maybe even disappointment but ended up meeting amuse glances all around the room. My father and mother chuckled as Ciel's parents sighed. I did not understand such peculiar reactions resulting for me to end up emitting a perplexed look.

"Well, it looks like he did not heed our warning, Rachel. I smell a few rounds of tickling later," Uncle Vincent stated to his wife while rubbing his temple. His wife smiled and giggled at her husband's comment.

"I seems like he couldn't wait. Are you quite happy of yourself now, sweetie?"she called out directing to the back portion of the room. I was now _extremely _disconcerted and as I peered down to determine who Aunt Rachel was referring to. I was able to detect movement under the velvet couch. It was as if someone was trying to stand up. And after a few more seconds a head popped out, revealing Ciel.

I was shocked -however I did not let it show on my facial expression- not only was I surprised that the boy was there I was also astonished to see Ciel in different clothes. This time he was no longer wearing a dress instead he wore a crisp white shirt tucked inside a checkered blue vest under a dark blue coat adorned by black out lines, ribbons and laces along with a checkered cuff. He also wore dark blue shorts and, just like his jacket, it was also highlighted by checkered cuffs. Below he noticed Ciel wearing a knee-high black boots with black ribbons as shoelaces. But the biggest change of all was that the sapphire eyed-boy's hair was cut short to a respectable length for any English nobleman.

The younger boy beamed at me as he coltishly chortled and sat next beside me. "Yes mother," he answered happily before returning to face me and he gleefully apologized, "I'm sorry, Sebastian… I couldn't wait."

Finally deciding that I had enough I started to speak up, "Wait! What do you mean wait? Wait for what exactly?" I blurted out.

"Well, my son, we all know about our darling Ciel's real gender. We were planning on telling you somehow but I guess you little cousin has beaten us to it," my father smiled. I slowly glanced at Ciel only to find him nervously fidgeting while he looked around for a distraction.

"So he knew about the engagement all along?" I asked still confused, remembering my mother's little talk before we left our estate. Uncle Vincent sighed once again.

"Yes, well, we were discussing about the arrangement when he eavesdropped on our conversation, resulting to where we are now. Ciel, you sure a handful," he chucked lightly.

Finally, he talked still facing away from me, though, "Are you… mad?" Ciel asked slowly. I could tell that he was already pouting in his seat. I found this somehow adorable and I could not bring myself to hate him no matter how irate I was.

"Hmm… I guess I am a bit shirty but… I guess I would let this go for a while," I finally concluded earning joyful titters from the adults. "Besides, you are too cute for me to stay mad at you," I added charmingly as I soothingly patted his head. From this I saw him blush as bright as I did this morning during breakfast and I barely suppressed my own laughter.

Sudden invasion of my thinking space happened as I remembered my dreaded dream. I shallowly gulped and tried as I might to press on more important matters. "Would you all care to explain what is happening here?" I launched starting the long awaited conversation.

At last, I found a crack on their charade. They all flinched, along with a heavy sigh of defeat. Followed by an eerie silence, I found myself getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing minute. No one seems to be eager enough to break the tension. That's when my mother started to speak up ridding the angst in the atmosphere. "As you know, our families' contract states the betrothal of the Michaelis heir and the first daughter or of the Phantomhive household, because of this we were forced to follow the strict tradition, however there is a flaw," she stated solemnly with a pause. "Not every generation of our families cope up to the demanded requirements so, we improvise."

"Improvise?" I repeated skeptically. Does that mean changing one's gender in the public eyes? I understand that the children's gender cannot be predictable but isn't there another way? Forcing a person to change their gender, heck maybe even their own personality, just to satisfy the audience is quite unfair. I couldn't imagine such a small and fragile boy constrict his own character.

"Yes, it was all planned by our ancestors. And from what I have seen, I take it that you already guessed it with your current circumstances," Uncle Vincent elucidated, giving light to our implied subject. I nodded with deduction.

Nevertheless, something does bother me and I can't help but ask about it too. "How about having another child, Uncle? It is not that I'm complaining, it is just that, would it be not the rational idea to consider?" I inquired truly curious as to why they haven't considered the option. I mean, I know it might not be female but they could try again can't they? Although **it**_is_ tiring, there still is a huge chance of success.

"Well, we have considered that, although I could never go through to it since Rachel has a very fragile interior* that another attempt would be fatal. It was miracle she and Ciel survived during my son's birth," he carefully elaborated. So that's how it is, I felt quite guilty for ever bothering rising up the subject.

The Lady Phantomhive flashed me an apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry, honey," she solemnly offered her apology. My guilt arises as I felt even more blameworthy.

"No, it's quite alright, Aunt Rachel, you need not to ask for forgiveness. I should be the one doing so," I quickly replied, hoping that she would not be ashamed or discouraged.

"Do not worry about it…" Ciel's parents said in unison before they burst out laughing simultaneously because of the unplanned coincidence. I sighed as I reach my conclusion that I had no say to the matter.

It was **tradition**.

And we _always_ follow tradition.

"Does Claude have knowledge of this?"

"No, not yet. We were planning explain it to him after telling you," Lord Michaelis answered.

"I see."

I reluctantly sighed as I resigned on the matter. A small tug on my sleeve pulls my attention to the cunning culprit. Seeing Ciel smile ever so slightly to me makes me feel somehow relieved and satiated. I stared at him taking note of his not-so-familiar boyish features. Most of it were the same but the biggest change of all was his new hair style. I can't say I hate it, he still looked absolutely endearing no matter what he looked like.

So, I'm going to get married to _him_ I somehow feel conflicting feelings about this. If we're both male then how could we…? A shocking and quite disturbing question formulated at what I assumed my twisted mind. "What about our following descendants? I haven't really finished my lessons in reproduction, but I'm fairly certain that two males cannot…" I trailed off for the umpteenth time today, not wanting to speak further about the subject. Feeling a bit offended myself, I cast an eye at the equally uneasy grown-ups.

"We will have to discuss it some other time, Sebastian, honey, when _everybody_ is ready," my mother answered anxiously before she calmed down a bit when I settled with her suggestion or rather decision. "In the mean time why don't you and your cousin head outside for some fresh air, your brother might be there too," she suggested pulling the horrendous topic away.

I inwardly scowled at the mention of my brother, but used all of my will power not to do so.

Ciel quickly jumped off the couch to rush outside the door apparently hiding all of his impatience during the whole conversation. However before he got to the door he stopped abruptly to wait for me to follow him. I smiled my usual smile as I carried myself to the door, scurrying away from the exhausting adult world.

**XXX**

"Hah, hah… Sebastian! Can you… hah, slow down a b-bit?" an aspirated Ciel pleaded.

We had been playing tag for an hour now and I have only been the "it" for the first ten minutes while my cousin spent the next forty minutes catching me, I must say for someone who is so energetic he sure is slow in running. His plea came into deaf ears as I continued running.

"But you're the "it", if I slow down you would catch me," I quirked sending the boy pouting. I chuckled lightly and continued at my pace. He was so cute. **Damn**. I sound _like_ a pedophile. No matter. I'm just thirteen it's just fine, right?

Suddenly he stopped and sat on the bountiful pile of grass underneath him. He gasped for air even more and desperately tried to breathe air into his lungs. A feeling of concern washed over me as I somehow felt guilty. Hastily making my way to the queasy young boy, I shouted out his name to determine whether he was fine or not. Not receiving a response I became more agitated.

"Ciel, are you all right?" I asked with my voice laced with concern as I finally reached him. I kneeled down. The boy grabbed my shirt while he continuously panted. I was ready to bring him inside and ask for somebody's help when…

"Sebastian…" he started gripping the fabric even more. "You're… it!" he finished bolting out as soon as possible. I sat there shocked. I was really worried and it was all just an act? Ooh! That _brat_ is so going to get it! I rushed and followed his direction determined to get my payback.

"Hey! That was cheating, Ciel!" I shouted half-way. "Get back here!" Man was he frustrating. But, I can't deny that I _am _having fun. I was never really allowed to do these kinds of games. Well, not like I really **did** have time. I was so busy with my training and studies that I didn't really bother indulging myself.

He giggled softly and turned to face me whilst he ran, "You have to catch me, Sebas-!"

**THUD**

"Gyah!" he cried as he fell with what I must say a very loud thud. I smirked inwardly. That's what you get for cheating. I silently made my way to him, this time careful and on guard for his mischievous shenanigans. Reaching my destination I found out that he was not joking around this time around. Precautious, I leaned down to check his injuries. A little scrape on his previously unscathed knee was found. When I carefully leaned down to touch it he silently winched.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Here, let me help you up," I offered as I carried him bridal style. Was that a blush I see? Oh, how adorable. I felt him squirm a little under my hold but eventually, he gave up.

"You know I can walk by myself, right?" he retorted crossing his arms while he tried to hide his blush.

I feigned pouting and gently spoke to his ear, "But my little princess is injured," I bantered taking note of his more intense change of color. He quietly sulked in my arms and avoided eye contact. "Are you still angry at me for not slowing down?" I sighed. The sapphire-eyed boy slowly nodded. It was quite cute of him to get angry at such a trivial thing. "But it would have been no fun then. Besides, you were the one who cheated," I explained. He sighed defeated while I inwardly smirked in victory.

"Sebastian?" he mumbled lowly.

"What is it?"

"Thanks for being nice to me, even though I'm not your ideal wife," he fiddled once more looking at everything besides myself.

I smiled genuinely at his irresistible actuations and shifted his body so that his head would be leaning directly on my left shoulder. "You are _more_ than what I would ask for, Ciel," I softly declared on to his little ear. It was then did I realize that -maybe not as much as love but- I was infatuated with Ciel. Girl or not.

"I-I-Idiot!" he huffed, embarrassed.

**XXX**

"Ouch!"

"Just relax, Ciel. This would only take a minute," I assured him seeing as he was on the verge of tears. I just finished washing the boy's bruise and was in the middle of applying witch hazel to the injured knee. He was quite fragile, after all he was just a five year old. I seem to forget that often while under his company. He let out another involuntary flinch as I thought of a way to divert his attention from the would never be able to finish this if he kept on moving. "Hmn… How about we exchange questions? Just to distract you," I suggested to the solemn child.

"O-okay…" he agreed reluctantly finally relaxing a tad bit, which was good, in my case.

"Do you only appear as a girl in public?" I asked a thought that was bothering me awhile now. It seems like it was fine to wonder around his manor in his boy clothes, so I guess the answer was quite clear. However I wanted to hear it from him and if it would lessen the pain for him then, why not?

"Y-yes," he winced. "Mother and father said it was alright if I dress-up as my real gender when I'm at home with a relative or with Lizzy and Alois," Ciel wheezed. I lifted a slender eyebrow as I listened to his answers. So every one of my relatives had knowledge of this little secret and nobody even bothered telling me so? And who was this Lizzy and Alois? I thought it was a family secret?

"M-My turn," he declared, still stuttering. I guess the mixture stung a bit and was bit too much for him. I quickly finished applying the substance and bandaged his injury. All under thirty seconds.

"I guess were done," I declared sweetly giving him, once again, my mischievous smirk.

"He-Hey! No fair! I answered your question!" he shot back grudgingly as jumped off the small chair he was sitting on a second ago.

"But I told you that it was only to distract you for when I apply the witch hazel," I quipped innocently at the now grouchy boy.

**Sigh.**

Whatever happened to his innocence? It was there a few hours ago. Oh well, there was no use in dwelling in the past. Moreover, I liked this Ciel, he was _very_ fun to tease.

Just when I thought he was not giving up he gave another reluctant sigh and spoke, "Can I at least show you something instead?" he asked nicely. Seeing no down side to the matter I agreed easily and watched as he scampered around the room looking for something. Ciel grabbed a small piece of parchment on top of the small table and a pen. He sat comfortably after he took the chair in which he was sitting on before and placed it next to the table where he found his writing tools. I watched as he furiously started to write something on the piece of paper. Not long after he was done he passed the thin material to me.

_In an early morning of sunshine and peace,_

_Dreams and illusions from the night vanish from sight._

_Inner goals desperately find reality's release,_

_On the road and path of light._

_Tis' a pity if we ever stray from our purpose, once awake. _

For a poem that was written in such a short amount of time, I would say it was not bad. I smiled appreciatively to him as I spoke words of encouragement and how he was quite talented in literature.

To my surprise he huffed irritably at me, crossing his arms across his chest. "Read the first letters of each line," the sapphire-eyed male ordered apparently still angry at me. I dutifully obeyed his order and followed his instructions. Upon seeing the **true** meaning of the poem, I laughed heartily like some crazed maniac.

Oh yes, I _love_ to tease this Ciel.

Evidently, Ciel tends to get grumpy whenever someone teases him, which I find adorable in my own playful way. Although at times he is also innocent in some manner just like when we first met. Not only that, he is also mischievous and cunning as a child. I find all of these aspects of his intriguing, it was like he was all this different persons in one small and delicate body.

"I must say Ciel, you are one hell of a poet," I chuckled making the other boy blush slightly on his pale porcelain cheeks.

"Hmph! W-Well, that makes you on hell of a slow reader! Ho-Honestly, if I didn't tell you what to do you wouldn't even know what it meant…" he retorted back still shaky as he tried desperately to hide his reddening cheeks. He tried looking at everything else in the room purposely avoiding eye contact once again. "I-Idiot," he added in a stuttering mumble.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

We simultaneously shot up from our places as our attention turned towards the door. The overly designed piece of wood opened with a low creek revealing the Phantomhive butler, Tanaka. He had his own habitual smile on his mildly wrinkly lips as he calmly announced, "Master Sebastian, the Earl of Phantomhive and Michaelis has requested your presence."

**XXX**

"Sebastian, we have a situation here," my father serenely announced. My father was now looking at me intently with a frown on his face which I call his "_Serious Mode_", one he usually uses when he really means business. "Early this afternoon, a few hours after our talk, we had received a letter coming from the queen. A series of disappearances has been occurring all over London for the past nine months. No corpses were found therefore it cannot be marked as murders just yet, howbeit it is most likely that they are. The Scotland Yard found no vital leads for the moment thus leading to your majesty seeking for her Guard Dogs' help. As of now the investigators has not found any sort of pattern regarding the incidents except for the fact that they were young nobles," he construed.

"The age of the victims are ranging from seventeen years old and under," Uncle Vincent added with his fingers intertwined with each other below his chin as he leaned on the marble table.

"I'm just amazed the queen just decided to call for our help," my father added thoughtfully.

"Sebastian?" Uncle said as he called my attention. "I believe you are fully-trained now, am I right?" he asked raising an eye-brow.

"Yes, uncle."

"Your brother?"

"Doing very well in training however he still is not full-trained," I answered truthfully with no word resulting as a lie.

"Very well," he nodded in approbatory. "Can I trust you and your brother to not only take care of yourselves but to also work together for the safety of my son?" he smiled.

"This would also be a test of how much you have learned, Sebastian. I expect nothing less of you and your brother," my father spoke up placing his own expectations in us.

Protecting and taking care of myself have never been a problem to me even so, I had no experience of defending someone else. Their expectations were a bit heavy on my shoulders but I could not let them down, most of all I could not let down Ciel. If something happens to him it would all be my fault from now on until this case is solved. They were placing their trust on me and I am going to justify it.

"Certainly," I bowed.

**~XxX~**

The day went on uneventful except of a little teasing spree with Ciel, that is. After dinner I went to inform Claude about the small mission of ours, of course I don't find _that_ eventful.

The disappearances irked me in some way, it was most probably a series of murders of young nobles. But the question was, why young nobles? What would the culprits achieve? Killing wealthy and old nobles would make much more sense than killing those clueless young aristocrats.

Well, it was not my job to think of such things all I need to focus on is being on guard at all times. Any sign of danger and I would have to be on high alert. I maybe young but, I am one hell of a Michaelis.

**Yours truly,**

**Sebastian Michaelis**

* * *

***|_Puberty was on the run at such an early age_|**

**~Puberty for young boys usually start at the age of 14 but it seems like Sebby is an early bloomer~...**

***|_Rachel has a very fragile interior_|**

**~If I remember correctly Ciel got his asthma from her.**

* * *

**Shi: You are such a naughty, naughty pedo, Sebastian~! Wahaha... XD**

**Ciel: Ugh... I look like a wuss in here!**

**Sebastian: Oh come now young master you look adorable. And you have very beautiful poetic skills. *Smirk***

**Ciel: Bastard.**

**Shi: Well, that concludes this chapter. For the next chappie we would finally have a kick-off to this arc's plot... Ohhh~ For the next one expect a kick-ass-savior Little Sebastian! Yeah! And a clue to the a crime! Kyaaa! I'm so excited~! Yay~!**

* * *

**This game was inspired from XxChocoMelloxX, however it has a different concept than hers.**

**You readers would give this story's characters an object of your preference in response to something they did on the updated chapter and tell us why you did so. If your response would be something positive you would give the character something he/she would like and as for a negative response you would give them something they dislike. For example…**

**|I give Ciel a chocolate cake for being so cute!|**

**|I give Sebastian a sloppy dog for not making out with Ciel then and there.|**

**Please review it for us to count out or identify your donations. And please don't forget to comment about the chapter as well. Viewers who would be donating would be mentioned in the next Introduction.**


	4. December 25, 1881

**Shi: Le gasp! An update! Yay~! . I know, I know! I'm sorry it took this long! Don't kill me! I still want to live for at least 20 more years! Wow! I lowered my standards since I'm hopeless. **

**Ciel: You bet you are! Do you readers have any idea why she hasn't updated yet? She had spent her whole week watching and read yaoi! Yeah, that's right! Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! She didn't even let Shonen Ai anime like Monochrome Factor get away! *Sigh* She's more than hopeless.**

**Shi: I know, I know! I'm so sorry! Okay! Let's just wrap this up so the readers won't have to wait much! Oh before anything else... Ciel, Sebastian don't you want to say something to xXYomiXx and Thegraybluekitten?**

**Ciel: Oh right... Well, I uhm... *Mutters* Thank you for giving me all those sweets... I liked them... *Bolts away, with the treats***

**Shi: Adorable~! Your turn Sebastian-kun~!**

**Sebastian: Well, I thank Thegraybluekitten for giving the young master and I a chocolate cake. And as for xXYomiXx, I believe you gave me an unnecessary amount of work. Fortunately, I'm one hell of a butler. *Smirks***

**Shi: Kyaaa~! Okies! Let's start! I do ****not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters all rights and claims goes rightfully to their creator, the charming Yana Toboso. Your turn Shieru~!**

**Ciel: *Goes back in*... *Mutters* The sooner I get this over with the better... Ahem... Okay, well then, we would like to warn you about unnecessary possesive yaoiness, crossdressing (I have no idea why we did not include this before), language (bad Sebastian!), bad-ass Claude, a very small amount of blood... what else (forgive me if I missed something), hmn... Alois and Elizabeth (They deserve their own warning)... Your turn, Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: Why of course, t****o avoid unnecessary confusion, each chapter would be named after the date in the journal. The first part with be the opening of the journal and the middle part would be the story with the point of view of yours truly, and will end with the closing of the journal. Emphasis would look like this (Bold) and or (**_Italic_**) or maybe both. (~XxX~) indicates the start of the narrative story while (XXX) states a scene change. (*) Tells the readers that there would be an explanation about that certain sentence, name and etc. at the end of the story. **

**Shi: Onwards!**

* * *

**December 25, 1881**

**Age: 13**

**Dear journal,**

For the past week and a half of my family's stay in this manor, I have witnessed my father and uncle arrive home late in absolute distraught. They had found no leads, no witnesses, and no clues. They were both left stumped by the case, not even their connection to London's Underworld helped them in the mission. The fact that no remains were discovered baffled them and gave them no clue whatsoever about how the crime was done.

During this whole time Claude and I were on guard for any sign of danger… _any_. So far we found nothing that will alert us of an intruder. However, we can never be sure.

Amidst these days I have also gotten to know Ciel even more. Although, no matter how much I know him doesn't stop him from always surprising me with his involuntary ways. Also, my impure dreams haven't ceased just yet. It was quite annoying and I frequently find myself lost in my distracting imaginations. This morning as well, had the same outcome.

Today was Christmas, which was why my mother was giddy all of a sudden. She and Aunt Rachel decided to host a Christmas ball in the Phantomhive Manor. She said it was not only to celebrate to occasion but to also to lighten up my father and Uncle Vincent's moods. I for one say otherwise, to me the only thing that would lighten up their mood is a lead to their search…

**~XxX~**

I silently glanced at my silver pocket watch as I made myself conscious of my surroundings. With this many guests we could never be sure if one of them is the criminal. Since both of the guard dogs are well known in the underworld, I wouldn't be surprised if they figured out that they were soon to be hunted down. Now that the Queen's Guard Dogs are on the case, the culprits will have to take any precautions and that includes getting their enemies' weaknesses which is unfortunately the Guard Dogs' children. It would be hitting two birds with one stone.

Quietly walking around the dancehall, I kept a watchful eye lingering around Ciel. He was now in the dance floor dancing clumsily with another young man.

The teal-haired young boy was now wearing his feminine disguise. He had his long hair tied into two twin tails with sapphire blue ribbons, he wore a small dark blue hat with light blue roses and a black ribbon around it, as a head dress. Ciel also wore a long and puffy dark blue off-shoulder dress with white cottony fabrics on each end. The dress had a sky blue corset around it which was tied with a midnight blue and a white lacey ribbon. My cousin was also wearing a black, medium-heeled, knee-high boots. Lastly, he wore a pair of black gloves that reached below his elbows. He looked stunning, the shades of blue really complimented his grayish-blue hair and dark sapphire eyes.

On the other hand the young man who **impudently** danced with _my_ fiancé had short pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. The little tyrant was wearing a long purple coat and a green vest which was over his white shirt. He also wore an absurdly short black shorts that I believe was illegal in numerous countries. With a black ribbon around his neck the boy had a pair of brown boots with purple ribbons attached to it. The impulsive idiot also had a sick smile plastered over his disgusting face.

They glided on the dance floor as I narrowed my eyes at them. "Aww, it looks like your little wife is over there having fun with another man," a mocking voice chuckled over my shoulder. I turned around to see who this **abomination** was. What I saw did not surprise me one **fucking** bit.

"Claude, I am not in the mood for your silly games," I hissed. "Were you not supposed to be monitoring the garden?" I asked trying to keep my calm. It was as if every time I see this _dear_ brother of mine, I would undeniably tear his face into two.

"It was boring there. Besides, you are not the only one who wants gawk at that little _girl_," Claude sneered into my face, his golden eyes showing a predatory glint behind his glasses. Even after he knew about Ciel's real gender, he never stopped his attempts.

"Claude," I started with a dangerous tone. "Now is not the time for games. Now, get back to your post and be on guard," I ordered sternly.

"Psh. And you call me boring," he muttered rolling his eyes as he walked away from to room, making his way to the garden.

"Bastard," I spat, looking back at my charge. The song was about to end, so I made my way to the dancers, determined to take what was _mine_. With one final twirl, the waltz ended. The dancing partners were bowing to each other as I reached my destination.

"It was nice dancing with you, _Ciel_," the blonde boy said as he swooped down to plant a kiss on the back of Ciel's palm. I swiftly grabbed my cousin's hands before those putrid lips reach it, careful not to hurt the sapphire-eyed boy. The little blonde brat gave me an enrage look, "Excuse me?!" he shot up, clearly offended.

Upon realizing that I was the one holding his hand Ciel instantly blushed embarrassed. "It's okay, Alois. This is Sebastian Michaelis, my cousin," he explained giving the other boy a bright smile. So _he_ was Alois.

The child named Alois huffed, "That does not give him excuse to just barge around here and **ruin**_our_-," he stopped as I interrupted him.

"_And,_ I **am** also Ciel's fiancé," I added smugly making Ciel blush even more.

"You don't have to say tha-! Woah!" he cried as I started to lead him to middle of the dance floor. He looked back to see his friend looking shocked at us and quickly said, "B-Bye, Alois! I'll see you later!" he shouted for his blonde friend to hear.

**XXX**

"Ciel!" a femalely shrill voice shouted over the crowd. Oh, _now_ who is this? As both of us turned to the source of this voice we were greeted by a flash of red. A woman was standing in the middle of the crowd making her way to me and my charge. What really caught my eye was the different shades of red attached to this flamboyant woman.

She had scarlet red hair and ruby eyes. Her whole outfit was red, from her corset to the sheer cloth covering her body, the sole different color in her getup were the black outlines that complimented the dress very well. Along the flurry of red were her bountiful chests that seemed to move as she made her way to us.

That's when I realized that she was not alone. Next to her was a little girl, I'd say a year older than Ciel. The little girl had bouncy blonde curls tied in twin tails with a ribbon, just like Ciel's. She wore a puffy pink gown with laces and bag load of ribbons. Ugh! Pink… how I dislike the color.

"Aunt Ann! Elizabeth! You're here!" was Ciel's excited greeting after a moment of recognition. Suddenly letting go of my hand, my cousin happily jumped into the elder woman's arms to welcome her with an embrace. The woman covered with red could only happily oblige as the little girl joined into the hug.

"Oh, Ciel! How long has it been since I last saw you? I've been so busy with the hospital I barely even had the time to come and visit you!" the women explained as she slowly pulled out of the warm hug. "My, you've grown, Ciel!" she proudly noticed.

"Kyaaaa! Cielu~! You are as cute as I remembered!" the blonde girl squealed as she continued to gush over him.

"That was just a three weeks ago, Elizabeth," the sapphire-eyed boy stated bluntly. I quietly chuckled as made my way to my wife-to-be and his companions. The woman who was unmistakable named Ann immediately noticed me and turned to smile to me.

"Ooh~! And who is this dashing young man?" she asked raising her crimson eyebrow.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, a pleasure to meet you madam," I introduced politely as I smiled my habitual smile and reach out my hand to take her palm and plant a respectful kiss.

"Michaelis? Oh come now, there is no need for formalities! I'm most likely your Aunt, Sebastian! Angelina Durless, Ann for short. Call me Auntie will you?" she smiled as she softly pinched my cheek. "Oh my! You have grown so handsome! It such a pity I was never able to meet you ever since you were a baby!" my "Auntie" cried as she gave me a loving bear hug.

"Pardon?" was the only word that escaped my lips as I sucked in all the newly found information.

"Why, honey, I'm your Aunt Rachel's sister!" she smiled as she patted my head.

Her? Aunt Rachel's sister? Hmn… Well, if you look really closely they do have a resemblance but compared to how energetic she is to how refined Aunt Rachel is, it's quite a wonder.

"I was never really able to visit you since your second birthday because I went to stay in Italy for quite some time to study and when I finally came back I was seldom free. However, whenever I do visit your manor your parents always told me that you were busy, as well as your brother," she mused thoughtfully.

I certainly know what kept us so _busy_. We, well _I_ used to train every single day but nowadays I just have refresh ever now and again. As for Claude, he still practices every day -except for holidays like this month for example, our parents are not that cruel- since his training is not yet complete.

"Oh, I see."

"Hi! My name is Elizabeth, call me Lizzie! Your Sebastian, right?" the blonde girl named Elizabeth entered the conversation. Oh! So _she_ was the one named Elizabeth.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," I smiled as I took her hand to kiss the back of her palm as well, just like how I greeted Ciel's mother and Aunt Ann. I could hear my newly discovered aunt chuckled as we saw her blush visibly. "I'm Ciel's cousin," I added.

"Ooh! What a coincidence! I'm Ciel's cousin too," she said with a quite bubbly attitude. "So if were both his cousin, then… what are we to each other?" she asked as if it was the hardest question to be answered in the world. I inwardly sighed. It seems like I met an airhead.

"Were all cousins, Eliza-," Ciel saved me but was afterwards thoroughly interrupted by the green-eyed young girl.

"Lizzie!"

"Fine. Were _all_ cousins, _Lizzie_," the young boy emphasized as my aunt and I chuckled at the adorable display.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I believe I asked Ciel for a dance," I explained as I bowed to my new acquaintances.

"Be my guest, Sebastian," Aunt Ann smiled while she gestured her right hand allowing as to leave and continue with our business.

**XXX**

As we reached a spot clear of dancers, I bent down in one knee, "May I have this dance?" I asked gently, holding my hand out. He giggled sheepishly and placed his gloved right hand on top of my equally gloved palm.

"Why of course, _Lord_ Michaelis," he playfully purred. I smiled as I stood up, adjusted our position and pulled Ciel closer to my chest.

The small orchestra started the sweet and soft melody as we gracefully glided across the marble floor forgetting the party and the people that surrounded us. It was the perfect atmosphere the perfect moment. It was just me and my beautiful bride-to-be.

"Ciel, you are an amazing dancer," I complimented with a smile genuinely placed across my face. The cross-dressing child got flustered even more under my vermillion gaze.

"That's not true! I always step on-!" he broke-off as he unconsciously stepped on my foot. "Oh dear, see!? I'm sorry, Sebastian!" he exclaimed stopping dead on our tracks as he fidgeted around me. Truthfully, it was not painful at all. With his small and dainty foot I doubt I would have noticed if he didn't call my attention to it.

"No it's fine, don't worry about it. I'm fine, Ciel," I assured tugging him back to my grasp once again with my left arm. "I barely even felt it," I shrugged.

He pouted like the child he was. "I am **not**_that_ weak," he childishly fumed.

"Of course you are not," I answered sarcastically and rolled my eyes, smirking at the young child. My smirk slowly melted into another honest smile as I tugged a stray strand of his fake but smooth hair. Then a thought crossed my mind, something I've been meaning to say… "Ciel, I…"

"Kyaaaa!"

All of a sudden it was dark. Somebody turned the lights off! I glanced briskly around forcing my eyes to adjust quickly to the lack of light. I silently curse under my breath as I held Ciel tighter across my chest. I found an opening in the crowd. People ran around, shock of the sudden confusion. I could hear Uncle Vincent asking the people to calm down and assuring them that everything was taken care of.

"Sebastian? What's happening?" was Ciel's startled question. I didn't have time to explain it to him so I replied with a shushing motion.

"I'll explain everything later. For now, just trust me," I uttered full of determination. He nodded. This was no ordinary blackout. As far as my knowledge goes the Phantomhive household has advance facilities that would not easily be worn out, if ever a blackout like this occurs it would be by force. And that would only mean…

**Shit!**

Where was Claude when you need the idiot? Well, screw him! I can protect Ciel all by myself. I pushed through the annoying mob of overdressed guests. I need to find a hiding place, it would give us a better chance to stay out of the culprits' way. The garden is obviously not the right choice since it was bare of people and no one would witness anything if by chance we got caught in there. This room is not helping either, with this many people there is no telling if one of them are the criminals.

**BUMP**

"Excuse us…" I murmured, forcibly pushing our way out.

"Haha! Found ya brats!" a deep and raspy voice answered. **Fuck!** Is my luck **that** bad? The nobles around us seems too preoccupied to even notice the silent commotion happening.

I was ready to fight when multiple rough hands grabbed my wrists, immobilizing me temporarily. They harshly grabbed Ciel away from me as I felt him squirm. I was hardly able to watch in my struggle as they placed a cloth over his face causing him to faint after getting a whiff of what I assume a chemical called chloroform. My mind was racing when I felt a cloth cover my mouth too. **Damn!**

A brilliant idea formulated in my head. I just need to cease breathing for a while enough to get myself out of their grasp. I started fighting back so, the men holding me down pulled my hands together behind my back. _Perfect_. All according to plan. My left hand carefully reached my tailcoat's right sleeve, revealing a three pieces of sharp silverware I keep in case something like this happens. And with my expert trajectory I was able to place a deep cut on my captor's knuckles making him flinch back and let myself go, dropping the cloth in the process.

I instantly jerked up and bolted to my unconscious cousin's direction. "Ey! Stop that brat!" the man behind me shouted loud enough for his comrades to hear him but low enough to not alert the guests. It was hard to see so I have no choice but to heighten all my other senses that were still useable. I closed my eyes as I listened well to my surroundings. I clogged all the screams and murmurs from the guests and listened intently to my attackers instead.

**SHUFFLE**

My right! I aimed a knife at my right and heard a manly grunt of pain afterwards. I guess they couldn't create much noise, can't they? So that's why they haven't used a gun or something albeit, I would not be surprised if they brought a dagger with them. Well let's see how much they can injure after I'm done with them.

**STOMP**

Infront of me! I took hold of the man's arms that were intended to punch me square in my face as I swiftly charged a well aimed punch to the criminal's stomach resulting him to cough up blood, judging from the sticky liquid I felt poured down on my left cheek. I cringe visibly at the disgusting material in my person.

**TAP, TAP**

Behind! The moment I twisted around to face my opponent, he already grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and placed a knife below my chin on the other. I hissed as I grunted my way out of his filthy hands.

"Ha! Yer' not goin' anywhere, ya brat!" he sneered with his deep plebian accent.

I smirked, even though I doubt he would have noticed, "Are you sure about that?" I taunted as I kicked his groin from behind. This, of course, let him lose his grip around me and his knife as he used his hands to somehow relive his abused member. I smiled inwardly, contented as I took the dagger sprawled on the floor and reached out to pick Ciel up.

Once I had the young boy securely placed on my arms I instantly dashed away from the scene, leaving disgruntled men on my tracks.

**XXX**

It has been exactly thirty minutes since the disaster ended. The servants were able to retrieve the lights and the crowd finally calmed down. Surprisingly, the guests still stayed after that little incident. The criminals escaped and left no clues behind. My mother left with Claude to take care of the guests for awhile as I explained what happened to Ciel's parents as well as my father. I also apologized in failing to protect the young boy just in time to prevent certain happenings.

"It is quite alright, Sebastian, honey. At least the both of you were not gravely hurt," was Aunt Rachel's humble reply while she lovingly caressed her son's hair. She was sitting on a chair near a soft bed where Ciel -who was still unconscious- laid.

"You did well against those many men, Sebastian. You should not put yourself down. You saved yourself and Ciel before anything worse happened," Uncle Vincent patted my head as he passed by myself. He made his way to his family and sat next to his wife.

"Things would have gotten messier if you didn't escape in the nick of time," my father added as he was standing by the door.

"Thank you," I muttered appreciatively. Although I was still disappointed with myself, I have to say that they were right either way. If I wasn't able to do anything at the right time, we could have been caught and before we knew it, we would be the down fall of this case.

"Ciel!" a boisterous young lady shouted as the door burst open. It was Elizabeth, she came in crying and whimpering while calling our cousins name. Aunt Ann and Alois followed soon after with a worried expression obvious on their faces.

"We came as soon as we heard!" Aunt Ann explained. "Is he alright?" she asked, exceptionally worried as she walked to Ciel's direction.

"It seems like he was drugged," his mother stressfully elaborated as she continued to stroke the young boy's head. "Thankfully, it's something not too dangerous," she added.

"What drug?" the women in red asked as she mimicked Aunt Rachel's gestures.

"Chloroform," I answered confidently.

"Well, if what you say is true, he will be up and about after a few hours," she concluded as she began to write things down on a piece of paper. "Make sure to give him plenty of water once he wakes up." Aunt Ann then gave the piece of paper to Ciel's parents.

I silently cursed as those two annoying brats settled themselves beside me, crying like the snot-nosed children they are. What do they think? It's not as if Ciel died or something. I sorely rolled my eyes as the door opened once again to reveal another visitor.

Tanaka appeared behind the mahogany piece of wood calling the attention of the Queen's Guard Dogs, saying that the Scotland Yard has arrived. And as for my two aunts, they were called because of some urgent problem with the ball in need of their attention.

"Will it be all right if I leave Ciel with you, Sebastian?" Uncle Vincent asked, knowing full-well what I'm capable of.

"Do not worry, uncle, Ciel is safe with me," I reassured. "I'll quickly notify you if anything happens," I smiled.

"Very well. We'll all be back as soon as possible," he replied as they all made their way outside the door with Aunt Ann ushering the two weeping blondes out to give Ciel some air.

**XXX**

He looked peaceful as he slept.

When I was young, I remember my mother reading me a story before she tucks me in at night. It was about a young princess who was cursed into sleeping for the whole eternity. If I can remember she was very beautiful, with lips as red as rose, golden smooth hair and dazzling blue eyes. The young princes needed her true love's kiss to be awoken from her slumber.

What if…?

No! That's preposterous…

And yet… here I am leaning to touch those soft and small lips of Ciel… I always dreamt about kissing it, literally. I wonder what it would feel in real life… Just a few more inches… Closing my eyes I inclined closer…

"Sebastian?" came a small and weak voice.

Almost immediately, I quickly retreated to my seat. The boy has yet to open his eyes fully as he rubbed his eyes to rid it of sleep. I was lucky enough not to get caught or to have even done such act, if so, I wonder what Ciel would have done. Will he be enraged? Or will he like it? I doubt that.

"Yes," I acknowledged him as regain my senses. The young Phantomhive lifted up his now opened sapphire eyes while he scanned the room.

"Thank you," he smiled, his eyes now lingering on my form. "Thank you, for saving me," the boy finished. "I remembered your scent while you carried me barely conscious," he reminisced the memory.

"I was barely of any help," I sat with my eyes staring downcast. I cannot even look at him directly in the eye. If I had done better he wouldn't have been drugged. I was taken aback as I felt a warm hand place itself on top of mine. As I looked up in confusion I found Ciel holding my palm as a form of comfort.

With determination evident on those sparkling eyes the boy went on, "If it wasn't for you we would have been kidnapped."

"Yes, but-!"

"No buts~!" he friskily interjected.

I sighed, familiar to the scenario. Ciel would never let the subject go unless he would end up as the winner. However, hearing those from my cousin made my disappointment to myself bearable if not vanish.

Choosing to move on to matter at hand instead, I remember Aunt Ann's instructions, "Ciel, would you like some water?" I asked.

"I am a bit parched," he thought. "Would you please?"

"It would be my pleasure," I announced as I walked to the corner of the room where the lever for the alarm used to call for servants was located. And not a moment too soon, a young maid knocked on the door with a porcelain pitcher that contained the liquid and a small glass. I guess Ciel's parents already instructed them what to bring. She clumsily placed the tray on the table and then made her hasty retreat with one last bow.

I retrieved the glass and poured the water inside. I then gave it to Ciel after I helped him sit up from his position. After a few gulps he settled it down.

"Sebastian," he called, seeming unsure whether he would continue or not.

"Yes?" I answered as I quirked an eyebrow.

"Father is working hard to get those bad guys, right?" he continued. At this I was shocked, albeit I maintained my calm façade. I thought he never knew anything about his father's job?

"You have a very skillful eavesdropping ability," I commented. Ciel chuckled dryly at this and was now in the most serious state I have even seen him in.

"I always see father go home tired and stressed whenever he those kinds of work. With those kinds of people he is after, I wouldn't be surprised if he risks his life for this stuff," he frowned. "I want to help him," he concluded firmly.

"But Ciel, as you had said it is a job where you have to risk your life. What if something happens to you?" I reasoned calmly. "You would help your father by staying safe and unharmed."

The boy pouted by finally gave up with a mumble, seeing the logic in my words. But then…

"Wait! Sebastian, what is that?" Ciel pointed, suddenly interested at something. I silently followed his line of sight and noticed that it was directed to my pocket. Pulling out whatever was in my pocket, I discovered the knife I collected after I rescued my teal-haired cousin. "Can I borrow that?" the boy requested.

I knew Ciel was smarter than his age and that he would not irresponsibly use the dagger for something reckless, so I allowed him to take a closer look. My bride-to-be cautiously took it examining it's every nook and cranny.

"It has a family crest," he stated simply, fingering the design.

"Which means…" I continued as I followed his logic. With the crest we can easily… trace down the criminal.

Ciel giggled, "Merry Christmas to us, Sebastian," he smirked.

**~XxX~**

The ball ended peacefully. No one was hurt and nothing much was damaged. Our mothers did a good job and so far ever one _had_ a Merry Christmas. It wasn't so bad after all. I had my first dance with Ciel, and may I as say we did exceptionally well, that is, of course, _before_ Ciel stepped on my foot.

Before the night ended, Ciel asked me to keep the dagger a secret…for now. I was torn from following my father and obeying Ciel, nevertheless I mentioned nothing about it. It was not lying, after all. Moreover, I was somehow excited to know what Ciel was hiding up his sleeve.

This would **surely** be an _interesting_ game.

**Sincerely yours,**

**Sebastian Michaelis**

* * *

**Shi: Wah! I got too tired to write notes! TT^TT I can't help my lazy self! Anyway you can just ask me through a review! So don't forget to review! Reviews inspire me! Even if you're no good in math, the most important formula (just kidding, but seriously) is Readers+Reviews=Early Chapter and A Happy Author!**

**Ciel: Yeah! *Munch, munch* And don't forget to donate!**

**Sebastian: *Licks a few crumbs of chocolate from Ciel's lips* You look so _irresistible _young master...**

**Ciel: Ba-ba-baka! *Blush***

**Shi: Kyaaaa~! You guys are sooooo CUTE~! Ahh... Now I feel depressed and lonely, since I dun have a love-dovey partner...**

**Ciel: Yeah, you'll grow old and alone... or maybe with a bunch of cats in the house. Like Sebastian before.**

**Sebastian: *Blushes* Young master! That was my secret!**

**Shi: Shut up you two! *Sigh* Till next time! And don't forget to review, remember I'm not psychic! Ja ne~!**

* * *

**This game was inspired from XxChocoMelloxX, however it has a different concept than hers.**

**You readers would give this story's characters an object of your preference in response to something they did on the updated chapter and tell us why you did so. If your response would be something positive you would give the character something he/she would like and as for a negative response you would give them something they dislike. For example…**

**|_I give Ciel a chocolate cake for being so cute!_|**

**|_I give Sebastian a sloppy dog for not making out with Ciel then and there._|**

**Please review it for us to count out or identify your donations. And please don't forget to comment about the chapter as well. Viewers who would be donating would be mentioned in the next Introduction.**


End file.
